Ninjavember 2015
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: One shots for the month of Ninjavember. Just a little bit of anything and everything.
1. Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM: 9TH GRADE NINJA. END OF DISCUSSION**

 **For Ninjavember month I'm a little late. Oh well.**

* * *

 **Day 3:**

 **Family**

* * *

 _Randy loves his family. No matter how small and dysfunctional it is._

All it took was one wrong word. One wrong word that sent an angry, red-faced Randy Cunningham storming out of the lunch room and not to be seen for the rest of the day.

Debbie raised an eyebrow and looked at the flustered and worried Theresa sitting across from her. Julian was giggling nervously. Howard was groaning. The rest of the table just looked confused. Debbie's eyes wandered over to where Heidi was biting her lip and looked like she wanted to walk over here. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm going after him." Howard finally said as he stood up and started off to find Randy.

Debbie scowled, "What was that about?"

"Sandy gets real defensive when it comes to family." Heidi spoke up from behind them.

"Randy," Theresa said sternly. "His name is Randy."

"That's what I said." Heidi sat down at the table much to the confusion of the other freshmen. Her tablet lay facedown on the table and she pulled off her camera. "Chances are Howard's going to be spending the night with his biffer tonight. Mandy's going to be snappy for days."

"Randy." Debbie corrected a little annoyed.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Heidi waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway I just thought you should know he won't be in the greatest of moods for a little while." With that she got up to leave.

Debbie stopped her, "Woah woah woah. Wait. How do you know all this?"

Heidi looked at her with a 'duh' sort of look. "He's been my little brother's best friend since they were three. We grew up together. We're practically siblings."

Theresa started sputtering "But-but-but….you don't even know his _name_."

"She's got a point there." Juggo added.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Of course I know his name. Like I said we _are_ practically siblings. Siblings annoy each other every way they can find. That's just what families do." With that she dodged around Debbie to go back to her own table.

* * *

Howard let out a groan as Randy beat him at Grave Punchers again. _"New High Score!"_ flashed on the TV screen. Randy sat next to him, glaring at the controller in his hands.

Howard shook his head as he turned off the game consol. "Have you shloomped into the-"

"-I already tried." Randy said bluntly, still staring at the controller in his hands. "I trained for an hour."

"Oh _thaaaaat's_ what you were doing in the bathroom. I thought you ate the tacos from the cafeteria again." He grinned at his friend.

Nothing. Not even the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He just continued to glare at the innocent controller.

Howard let out a soft sigh. He reached over and tugged the well-worn controller out of his friend's hands. Randy just clenched his fists and glared at the ground.

"Bash is a shoob. You know that. He can barely speak a full sentence. Don't listen to anything he says." Howard said as he tossed the two controllers over under the TV.

Randy didn't say anything.

Howard got and went down to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and fridge grabbing snacks and drinks before opening the freezer and grabbing the first bag of frozen vegetables he saw.

Shutting the door with his foot, he headed back upstairs with his bounty.

When he got back to his best bro's room, he found Randy in the same spot as he was when he left. Howard dumped the load between the bean bag chairs and threw the frozen veggies into Randy's lap.

"For your eye. Not even sure how you managed to beat me with your eye like that." Howard knew how, but he was trying his best to get Randy back to normal.

Randy stiffly moved the bag over his black eye.

"I bet the other guy is worse. Please tell me he'll have a bruise for a while."

Randy was silent for a full minute before…. "He'll be walking funny for the rest of the day."

Howard let out a laugh, "Really Cunningham? That's priceless!"

There it was. Randy's frown was a little less….well, frowny.

"And now you have that present." Howard said gesturing to his friends injury. "You can always tell the girls you got into this big fight trying to-I don't know, save a kitten from a tree."

Randy looking at his friend, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "A kitten?"

Howard nodded, "Yeah. And this….gang of cowboy aliens tried to stop you. So you bravely fought back, earning that shiner."

Randy started laughing. "Cowboy aliens?"

Howard was laughing with him, "Yeah! With lasers and-and pigs of steel. They were trying to put all the kittens into trees."

Randy shook his head, smiling at his friend's ridiculous story. "Sure. That's the story I'll go with." Randy took the cold bag off his face and grinned gratefully at Howard. "Thanks Howard."

Howard punched his shoulder playfully, "Hey, what is family for?"


	2. OTP

**Day 4:**

 **One True Pairing**

* * *

 _Randy finally gets some sense knocked into him._

"OW!"

The two teenagers fell to the ground, stars dancing around their vision as they held their injured heads.

"T-T-Theresa! _Hi_ , Theresa. Hi. Theresa. Um, hi." Randy tried to keep his blush down as he looked at the girl he ran into.

"Oh! Hey Randy." Theresa said sweetly as she looked over to the boy who clashed with her in the hallway.

The two leaned forward to gather their fallen books when they bumped heads again.

"Ow!"

The two leaned away from each other as they rumbled their sore foreheads.

"Sorry Theresa/Randy." The two said at the same time. They laughed at their situation.

"Here," Randy said as he gathered most of the books, "Let me help."

Theresa grabbed all the loose papers and they managed to stand back up without another incident.

Randy handed Theresa her own books while she handed him his papers.

"Um, sorry again, for you know. Running into you." Randy smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head as he tucked his books under an arm.

Theresa shook her head as she smiled shyly. "It's fine. I'm at fault too."

They just kinda stood there awkwardly for a moment, blushing and smiling at each other.

"Uh, yeah, well um, see you later!" Randy gave her a small wave as he walked backwards….

….then turned around as he ran face first into a door.

" _Door! That's a door_."

Theresa giggled as she turned to go the other way.

"Ah! Wait!"

Theresa turned back to watch Randy as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

She looked at him curiously.

"Ac-actually I was wondering if you would mind, you know, if you're not busy and no emergencies or anything and….would you mind going to the dance on Friday, you know….with me?" Randy babbled out, blushing as he looked at her.

She looked at him for a moment, shocked.

Randy took that as a no and lowered his head. "But, you know, it's cool if-if you already have someone or-or if you just don't wanna go and….I'll just go now."

He turned, his hair falling in his face and hiding his embarrassed flush.

"No! No wait!" Theresa grabbed his arm to stop him. "N-no. I mean-yes. I mean…." She smiled shyly at him. "I would love to go with you."

He visibly perked up. "Really? Oh this is the cheese. Well, see you later!"

She grabbed him in a hug in her elation, squealing on the inside. Randy's eyes glazed over had he got a goofy smile on his face.

"You smell like rainbows." He breathed out.

She pulled back with a quizzical look. "What?"

"Ack! What? Nothing! I said nothing." He waved at her one last time before heading back down the hall. This time he avoided the door.

As soon as he vanished around the corner, Theresa started doing a squealing/jumping dance in the hall.

As soon as Randy was out of Theresa's sight he started pumping his fists in the air for joy.

Howard froze mid step as he spotted his best friend dancing like a shoob in the middle of the hall.

"Yo Cunningham! What's with the….that." He gestured to his friend.

Randy pulled on a serious face and laid a hand on Howard's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you this bro….but you're going to be the dateless one this time. 'Cause she said YES!"


	3. Previous Ninjas

**Day 5:**

 **Previous Ninjas**

* * *

 _You never know who you'll run into on the street._

The college student was walking past his old school when the plant monster was thrown past him. He stopped, looking in the direction it came from. The Norrisville Ninja slid past him, shouting all his moves at the clueless monster.

The student frowned. Wasn't the Ninja taller? And….less skinny? And less loud and cocky?

The Ninja danced around, clearly still trying to de-stank the monster.

Wait. What the juice is stank? He narrowed his eyes in thought, the memory just toying on the edges of his mind.

He ducked a flailing green arm and side-stepped the small ninja. A medal on the side of the monster caught his attention.

"Try slicing the medal!" He shouted out to the Ninja, pointing at the glowing green item.

The Ninja's eyes widened and he leapt forward with a cry of " _Ninja Slice_!".

The monster seemed to deflate into a confused freshman girl, who looked around and then walked dazedly back to the school as if it was a normal occurrence. Actually now that he thought about, thanks to the Sorcerer it was.

Wait-what? Where did that come from?

The student shook his head when he realized the Ninja landed in front of him.

The Ninja put on an obviously fake "heroic" voice, "Thank you citizen that I have never seen before! Um….how did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I think I learned it from this old Japanese book when I went to high school here in Norrisville." He heard a faint ringing coming from the direction of the high school. "Isn't that the bell for the school?"

The small Ninja's eyes widened, "AH! _Smokebomb!_ " With that he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The student smiled to himself as the red smoke brought a familiar, and strangely likable, scent to his nose. He shook his head as he continued on with his day.

Randy skidded into the classroom and into his seat just as Mrs. Driscoll shut the door to her room.

Howard raised an eyebrow at his out-of-breath friend. "What's up Cunningham?"

Randy caught his breath and was tapping his fingers on the desk with a thoughtful expression. "Dude. I think I met a previous ninja."


	4. The Future

**Day 6:**

 **The Future**

* * *

" _Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future." - Corrie Ten Boom_

Randy stared at the book in his hands. Howard placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You ready bro?" He asked.

Randy shook his head. "No. I'm not. I know it's my duty and all-" he paused as the two of them snickered.

"Heheh. Duty."

The smile melted off his face, "-but I don't want to forget. You do realize that 90% of the super bruce stuff we did had to do with me being the Ninja right?"

Howard nodded his head. "Buuuuut, it was also life threatening and I'll never understand how we managed to keep it a secret from the girls."

Randy snorted. "I'll never understand how we got girlfriends in the first place." He chuckled, "Oh man. The Nomicon was mad at me for a _month_ for that."

Howard smirked, remembering that. "Oh I know. It wouldn't talk to you till you forced it open and explained everything."

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you know how much we'll forget?" Randy asked softly. "It seemed like I couldn't go an hour without having to do some Ninja thing."

"At least you'll forget everything from the Schansty Zone." Howard shrugged.

Randy grimaced. "You know they still haven't changed the ingredients for Taco Tuesday."

Howard nodded. "I think in some way, we'll always have some remembrance of what happened. This stuff has become almost instinctive to us. You can't forget instinct."

Randy nodded, "Yeah. Maybe I'll be able to keep some of the Ninja skills I picked up."

"Listen Cunningham. It's not going to be easy. I want to remember all the stupid stuff we did too. But our time is up and we've got to pass on these dusty old relics to the next Freshman, so they can do stupid stuff and learn from our many, many, many, many, many-"

"I get the idea Howard."

"- _many_ mistakes. Most of which were your fault."

" _Half_ were my fault. The rest were your fault." Randy closed his eyes. "Let's just go before I lose my nerve."

With that he opened the book and they collapsed on the floor in Randy's room.


	5. Favorite Episode

**Day 7:**

 **Favorite Episode**

 _Season 1 Episode 50 - "Shloomp! There it is!"_

"So what do you think happened to him?"

Howard raised an eyebrow, not even looking away from his side of the game screen. "To who?"

Randy pushed the shoot button frantically, groaning as they were defeated. "Man that's wonk. I'm out of quarters." They reluctantly walked out of Greg's Game Hole. "And I was talking about NomiRandy. I mean did he just disappear?"

Howard shrugged. "Who cares? The shoob is gone and we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"We? I think you mean _I_ won't have to deal with him anymore."

"I was forced to watch him flirt with my sister. I deserve credit for not puking on the spot." He gave him a suspicious look. " _Speaking of_ ….Why would NomiRandy flirt with my sister anyway? Isn't he just a no-Nomicon version of you?"

Randy smirked, "Yes he is. And I'll admit, in the right light, you're sister is _preeety_ spicy." He took off laughing.

Howard went green. "NOT FUNNY CUNNINGHAM! NOT FUNNY!"


	6. Role Reversal

**Day 8:**

 **Role Reversal**

* * *

 _Girls can be Ninjas too...don't let us hear you say otherwise._

Theresa sighed as she walked into her room. Her first day of high school was tomorrow and she was not ready for it. Although it would be super bruce getting to go somewhere the famed Ninja of Norrisville frequented.

Theresa had heard all the stories from her best friend Debbie. According to her, there wasn't just one Ninja. Debbie had this theory that a new Ninja popped up after some odd years. After seeing the photographic proof, Theresa had to acknowledge that the theory was sound. Height, build, voice, eye color, personality, and even gender; they all seemed to change after a couple of years.

Her internal musings were brought to stop as she spotted a shadow dance across her floor. She whipped her head up just in time to catch a cowboy hat and a pair of eyes stare at her through her window before disappearing completely.

She's going to need new locks in her room.

Moments before Theresa could even think about hollering for her parents, she spotted a wooden chest sitting on her desk.

Her eyes flitted between the window and the chest before she succumbed to her curious it's and and picked it up. She lifted the lid cautiously.

Nothing exploded and tried to bite her so she lifted it completely up….only to drop the box in shock as she read the slip of notebook paper.

 _"You are the Ninja."_


	7. Genderbender :)

**Day 9:**

 **Genderbender ;)**

 _"Give a girl the right shoes, and she can conquer the world." - Marilyn Monroe_

The girl grunted as she was thrown into a wall by the stanked student. "Jeez Beverly. You know you're too emotional sometimes. You need to _chill_ with some _Ninja Cold Balls!_ "

She threw the balls as she flipped over the purple student-turned-monster and skidded back on landing. The monster broke free of the ice, spraying ice shards everywhere.

"Was it Flute Guy? Everyone knows he has thing for Stephanie."

Stanked-Beverly lunged at her, swinging her clawed hands.

The girl threw up her arms yelling, " _Ninja block. Ninja block. Ninja block_."

As she ducked under the stanked student, tripping her as she went, the girl caught sight of a glowing piece of paper. The doodles entered her vision, pointing and miming the destruction of the paper.

The girl leapt forward, " _NINJA SLICE!_ " And slid to a stop a good five feet away from. The monster deflated as the stank was released from the skinny blonde geek.

The Ninja sheathed her sword and walked up to the dazed freshman. "You know, just 'cause you're a girl, doesn't mean you should freak every time Flute Guy flirts with Stephanie. It's just not healthy turning into monsters this much."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Ninja."

The girl rolled her eyes, knowing that she'll be stanked again tomorrow. "Smokebomb." She threw down the ball and disappeared in a red, fart scented, smoke.

Randi Cunningham pulled off her mask behind the school. Her best friend Holly ran up to her.

"Soooo," she started, "Now that Bev is de-stanked wanna hit up Grenda's Game Hole before it closes?"

Randi fist bumped her, "You know it girl. Let's go before I have to NNS again."


	8. Favorite AU

**Day 10:**

 **Favorite AU**

* * *

Randy is granted a new power by the Nomicon. He is **not** happy with it.

Randy blew the hair out of his face, cursing the Nomicon under his breath. He maneuvered his body around the stall, reaching for his backpack.

Of all the new powers he could learn from the Nomicon….it had to activate this one in the school bathroom.

He finally reached his backpack, opening a pocket and pulling out his phone. Thank the Nomicon he didn't keep it in his pants or hoodie. He hit the familiar number on speed dial. It rang three times before-

 _"Yo Cunningham, where are you? You've been missing for 15 minutes. Driscoll is starting to think you fell in the toilet."_

Randy sighed, "No, but I need your help."

 _"...Uh, Cunningham? It should only be a one person job. I don't think you need my help."_

"What? No! Umm….the Nomicon threw a new power on me and….I'm stuck in the bathroom-just come here!" He hung up without waiting for his friend's reply.

Five minutes later the bathroom door swung open. "Hey Cunningham what's the-" Howard stopped as he caught sight of his friend.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Don't."

Howard covered his mouth.

" _Dooon't_."

Howard was turning red from restraint.

"Howard. _Don't_."

He couldn't take it anymore. Howard burst out laughing.

"Cunningham! You-you-" Howard doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny Howard!"

Howard just laughed harder, "You're-you're a fish Cunningham!"

Randy just glowered at his friend, the black and red tail that had replaced his legs flopped, splashing water on the two.

"I am _so_ getting the Nomicon back for this."


	9. Crossover!

**Day 11:**

 **Crossover!**

* * *

 _It was a normal day in Norrisville….till Randy was forced out of his body and into the Nomicon. What the juice is happening and who is the shoob in his body that is wonking up everything!?_

Randy was just sitting at Howard's house playing video games when he blinked and was suddenly falling into the Nomicon.

He let out an exclamation of surprise as he slammed through into the familiar pavilion. He groaned as sat up.

"What….the…. _juice_?" Randy shook his, getting his bearings. "Nomicon! What's the deal? I didn't know you could shloomp people in at a distance."

"He can't." Randy yelped as First Ninja snuck up behind him. Boy did he look angry.

"Then uh….what's up with-" Randy twirled a finger in the air, "-this."

First Ninja rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just spit out."

"Your body has been taken over by a young hero from another dimension." First Ninja eyed Randy wearily, waiting for a reaction.

Randy just nodded his head looking thoughtful, "Alright. Makes sense. But what are they doing here?"

"S-seriously? You can accept that?" First Ninja asked incredulously.

Randy shrugged, "I've kinda gotten used to dealing with freaky situations by now. So why am I in the Nomicon?"

First Ninja just shook his head and gestured to some comfy chairs that just appeared. "You might want to sit down."

Randy plopped down on the chair across from First Ninja.

"As you probably guessed, there are other dimensions in this universe. But only the Shadowlands is able to connect enough to our dimension to allow for travel in between. And even that is extremely difficult. There is one dimension that is able to traverse others, however. In that dimension, heroes are sent out to do what others can't. They take over someone's body and 'save the day' I supposed you could say. This is because their 'bad guys' take over their counterparts in the other dimensions and cause chaos. The heroes are sent to stop them."

"Alright." Randy said, "I get it. They play the hero for other heroes when those heroes can't be heroes. But what the juice are they doing taking over _my_ body! I thought I was doing a good job!" Randy was yelling by that time.

"You are." First Ninja said calmly. "You are easily one of the best Ninja that has ever had the honor of being chosen. However there was a mistake. A mistake on the villain's side. Our dimension was destined to be left alone to our own devices because we are quite good at controlling our bad guys. Something went wrong and the bad guys were sent to our dimension-"

Randy's eyes widened, "Where they took over the Sorceror and now have all that power in their hands with no idea how to use it or even what it does and they're going to overuse it!"

"And so the three 'part-time heroes' as they are called, have been sent here to fix their villain's mistake and defeat them."

Randy buried his face in his hands, "And they took over my body along with Howard's and now they'll have no idea what they're doing and my SECRET IS IN DANGER!" Randy jumped up in alarm. "We have to get my body back!"

First Ninja grabbed the startled student's arm to hold him back. "Calm down. We can't do anything. When they take over someone's body they are replacing souls. The original souls are temporarily placed in a sort of limbo. Since your soul has been tied to the Nomicon-" First Ninja held up a hand to stop the questions he was sure were coming, "-how else do you think you are able to see the doodles and spare your memories in the Ultimate Lesson. Because of that tie, your soul has been moved to the closest thing that can hold souls."

Randy started pacing back and forth, "Well what-what can we do!?"

First Ninja sat back on his chair and pulled up what looked like a scroll. "All we can do for now is watch."

Randy groaned, "UGH! This makes me so mad!"

* * *

The first thing Penn noticed when he arrived in the new world was his skinny jeans. Seriously, what hero wears skinny jeans? Then he noticed that he was in a bedroom (an extremely messy one), holding a game controller and chilling in a bean bag chair.

He looked to the left of him and spotted a confused Boone. A moment later Sashi came bursting in the room.

"OK." Penn started, "Are you sure we got the right place?"

Boone examined his hands, "Huh. I have very dainty hands."

Sashi tapped her specs, and frowned. "It doesn't say anything. I'm not sure what we're supposed to be doing."

Penn looked around, "Sooooo….what are we doing here?"

Sashi played around with her specs, "We seem to be normal, everyday teenagers." She looked around. "Maybe we get the day off?"

Penn let out a whoop as he shot up off the beanbag chair. "Alright!"

Boone spotted something poking out of Penn's pocket and pointed it out, "Hey Penn, there's something in your pocket."

Penn patted his side. In his back pocket his fingers brushed some silky fabric. He pulled it out. "A….ski mask?" He looked toward his friends, who both shrugged their shoulders. "Huh." He started to put it on, "I guess snow is a big-OH MY GOSH!"

Red light filled his sight and he felt himself almost lift off the ground. Fine silk ribbons shot out of the mask and started wrapping him like a mummy. All of a sudden he felt lighter, faster, and more flexible. His reflexes suddenly were sharper and everything seemed to be moving slower. Boone and Sashi stared at him with awed expressions.

The red light faded and Penn looked around till he spotted his reflection in the blank TV. "Holy crow….I'm a ninja."

Boone and Sashi looked at each other than started patting their pockets. "Why don't we have cool magic masks like that?" Boone complained.

Penn started getting excited, "I'm a ninja!" He started jumping and flipping around the room, punching and kicking imaginary enemies. "Oh my gosh this is awesome!"

Sashi shook her head, "Yeah, normal teenagers. We better figure out what we're supposed to do."

* * *

 **….2 Hours and a lot of stanked people later….**

Penn ducked behind a bush, Boone and Sashi following him a crowd later.

He shook his head, "Ok. This is gonna be harder than I thought."

A screech followed by several crashes were heard on the other side of the street.

Penn winced, " _Yeaaah_. A lot harder."

"What are we gonna do?" Sashi asked. "We don't know how the people turned to monsters, we don't know how to turn them back, and you don't even know how to work the magical pajamas!"

"Why don't we look in the book?" Boone asked.

The other two look at him. He pulled a black and red book that was glowing and vibrating out of his back pack. "It was in the room. Matched the magical pajamas and lit up on its own. Thought it would be important."

Penn rested his hand on his forehead, "And you didn't think to mention this earlier _beacaaaauuuse_ ….?"

Boone shrugged again, "It seemed mad." The book glowed brighter and vibrated so hard it fell out of Boone's hands. "Still seems mad now that I think about it. That and I couldn't open it. It's like it's glued shut."

Penn cautiously picked it up. "Yeah. And how am I supposed to open it?"

"Try talking to it?" Sashi suggested, "If it's mad you should apologize."

Penn raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "To a book?" The book flashed brighter, as if saying 'Hey!'

Sashi smirked, "Seems like it can understand us just fine."

"Yeaaahh." Penn looked at the book warily before taking a deep breath. "Sooo….book. I suppose it might be my fault that monsters are rampaging all over the town. And I apologize. But I don't know how to fix and I'm hoping you do….um, please?" The book flashed once before it fell silent. The three stared at it.

"Did it work?" Boone asked.

The book flew open on its own and Boone and Sashi watched as Penn's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground, seemingly asleep.

They shared a look, "Uh oh."

* * *

Penn screamed as he fell through the air, bouncing off some treetops, then crashing through a tall building. It didn't hurt him, surprisingly, but it did scare him. He groaned and sat up. He froze when he saw another ninja and a purple-haired teenager in front of him. And they looked mad.

"Um," Penn started awkwardly, "I'm guessing this isn't a regular book."

Purple-hair crossed his arms. "And I'm guessing your the shoob that took over my body."

Penn's eyes widened in panic. This had never happened before. He's never met the person he took over for. Purple-hair walked up to him and pulled off the mask. Penn felt the silky ribbons retract from him. When he looked down he was shocked to see he was in his own body.

"You have made a mess of the town." The other ninja spoke up. "You were never meant to come to this dimension ever. The villain you are searching for was sent here by mistake and has no idea of the power which is in his hands. He is using it recklessly and does not know how to escape the prison that he is locked in."

"Uhhh…." Penn was honestly still in shock about the whole hidden world in the book, being in his own body, and the person that he was supposed to take over was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The ninja rolled his eyes, "I am the First Ninja." He gestured to the angry boy beside him. "And this is Randy, the current ninja and whose body you had replaced."

"Oh." Penn finally stood up and looked at the pair sheepishly, "Um, sorry for that. I don't have any control over who's body I take over."

Randy shook his head, "I don't care. You wonked everything up now I have to fix it." He slipped on the mask easily. Penn covered his eyes from the light. When he looked up Randy was wearing the ninja suit. He pulled a sword out from behind him.

Penn looked at it incredulously, "I didn't know it could do that."

Randy just rolled his eyes and then fell through a hole that appeared underneath him. Penn blinked at the spot where he disappeared then looked to First Ninja. "So." Penn clasped his hands behind his back, "What am I supposed to do now?"

First Ninja seemed to smirk under the mask and Penn got a bad feeling.

* * *

Boone poked the slumped body again. Sachi slapped his hand away, "Would you quit it!" She hissed in a quiet voice.

Suddenly the Ninja shot forward, awake.

"Penn! Buddy, you're back! What happened?" Boone asked.

The Ninja turned to face them.

One thing was always a constant in their travels; their eyes. No matter what dimension or world they went to, or what thing they turned into, their eye color remained the same. Guess it just goes with the saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'. So when the Ninja faced them, Boone and Sachi noticed that it wasn't Penn's familiar aqua eyes that looked at them, but a startling sapphire blue.

The Ninja jumped up, pulling a sword from behind them. "Yeaaah. I'm not Penn." then he leapt out into the street to fight the monsters.

Boone and Sachi looked at each other, confused and a little scared. "What just happened?" Sachi demanded. Boone just shrugged.

Their attention was brought back to the innocent looking book on the ground, which had begun glowing again. Seemingly on its own, the book opened and the pages started plopping incredibly fast. A golden glow erupted from it and the two part-time heroes shielded their eyes.

When the glow faded, the two looked back and saw, to their utter shock, Penn standing before them in his own body, holding something in his hands.

"Penn what-" Sachi started but Penn cut her off.

"No time. Gotta help Randy. Rippen is a Sorceror locked under the school and Larry is a rat. We messed up. _Big time_."

He lifted a black cloth and pulled it over his head. Boone and Sachi noticed it was a mask, exactly like the one he had earlier, except it had orange markings instead of red.

Orange light and black ribbons exploding from the mask, covering Penn till he stood in another ninja suit, only with orange accents and a scarf instead of the red. He patted his body muttering, "How do you work this thing?" till he finally pulled out a black staff from behind him. Then he turned and jumped out into the street, intending to help Randy defeat Rippen and the monsters.

"Ok." Boone said as he watched Penn leap away, "Do you have any idea what just happened."

Sashi shook her head.

Penn grinned under the mask as he leapt over a car, whacking a monster in the face as he went. At least he knew how to work the suit now, even if it doesn't have that many weapons. He thought back to his short time with First Ninja

 _ **….Flashback….**_

 _"So a new ninja is chosen every few years?" Penn asked as First Ninja led him down a hallway full of doors. "And it's all hush-hush, even though the ninja is famous. And all the previous ninjas give their memories to the book to help train other ninjas? And they have to fight this sorcerer under the school that turns students into monsters when they get upset as well as robots made by a mad scientist that works for a rich billionaire that is working for that sorcerer?"_

 _First Ninja shrugged, "More or less. It's more complicated than that." He placed his hand on a wall and a door was suddenly drawn on the surface with dooded markers. Weird._

 _"No other Ninja besides myself have ever known about this secret. It is a secret that is only shown to a few special outsiders. Nomicon guards this secret almost religiously. I only know about it due to my status as the First Ninja, and as the last of the Norisu Nine." He opened the door, which was just a closet with eight identical chests sitting on shelves._

 _First Ninja waved his hand over the chests, till he stopped at one. He pulled it out and the door disappeared behind him. "Nomicon has chosen you to wield this. Do not let us down, and do not tell Randy how to access this door. He has a pure heart, but is commonly mislead and he can make very stupid decisions." He handed the chest to Penn._

 _Penn opened it and pulled out a silky black mask, identical to Randy's, except with orange instead of red. He gaped at it then looked at First Ninja._

 _"It's magic will not be able to be accessed in your dimension, only here. But it will only be able to work for you. Do not make us regret this decision." The he placed his hand on Penn's forehead and pushed him back._

Penn caught sight of Randy flipping over a purple spider monster. He watched as he sliced the top hat on the monster's head. Green smoke exploded out and went down a nearby drain. The monster deflated into a creepy goth kid, who took one look around and then ran off screaming.

"Ninja!" Penn called out as he slid underneath another monster, this one looking like a plant with twirling sticks. Randy turned to him and nearly fell down in shock. " _You_! But what? How?"

Penn shook his head, "Later. How do we defeat these monsters?"

Randy jumped over Penn, flipping and slicing the accordion arms of a blue monster. The green smoke blew out and went down another drain. "You destroy what they hold most dear." They ducked a car that was thrown at them. Randy pointed back to the green plant monster. "Twirling sticks." A purple fish-like monster "Triangle or its dinger." A red clown on a unicycle "Either the pins or the unicycle."

They jumped up when the plant monster swung at them. Penn leaned forward and swung his staff, breaking the twirling sticks in two. The monster deflated into a girl who started to faint, before Randy caught her bridal style. He laid her softly down on a nearby porch chair before jumping back into action.

"I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Penn started as he battled the monster fish, "But the only way we can stop this is if we work together." He used his scarf like a lasso to grab the dinger. He threw it at Randy who sliced it in two.

"Nomicon and First Ninja trust you enough to give a mask. Where they got one I don't know, but if they trust you, I will too." He grabbed Penn's arm and threw him at the final monster on the street, the clown. Penn hit the unicycle out from under the monster straight at Randy, who sliced that up.

Randy pointed to a giant, green, vortex-looking cloud above the high school. "We have to stop the Sorcerer." They started running for the school.

"You do know that it's not actually the Sorcerer that's doing all this, but Rippen? The bad guy from my home." He ducked under a thrown car and flipped over a hole in the ground.

Randy jumped up and off the side of a building, avoiding an electric wire. "Yeah, I kinda got that. The shoob is using up all the stank. He's got enough to get out by now but doesn't know it."

Whack away a piece of wall. "What's stank?"

"The green smoke turning everyone into monsters." Randy and Penn skidded under the semi that was just sitting in the middle of the road.

They sprinted up the steps of the school and crashed through the doors. Randy pulled a key from who knows where and stuck it in the eye of the bird mural on the floor. Once the floor opened up, Randy and Penn looked at each other, nodded once, and jumped in.

They jumped off the various ledges and pipes, to soften the landing.

"Hey Rippen!" Rippen the Sorcerer turned to face the familiar shape and eyes of Penn, and the not-so-familiar appearance of a ninja.

Larry the Rat walked up next to them. "Umm, do you know how to get out? My glasses aren't working so how do we tell if we won or not?"

Penn shook his head, "Phil made a mistake. We weren't supposed to be sent here. This dimension is off limits.

Rippen crossed his arms, "Well how do you suppose we get back. I don't want to be stuck in this hole forever. And there's only a limited amount of this power in these stupid balls. I'm not sure how I got them to work in the first place. That and I keep smelling these awful scents." He gagged.

Penn just shrugged, "I don't know. Can't you call Phil to get you back."

"I can't do that until I'm defeated." He and Penn looked at each other.

"Oh no, Penn, you have defeated me." Rippen said in a bored voice as he raised his arms.

Penn poked him with his staff. "Yep. I defeated you. You can go home now."

Randy gave them a disbelieving look, "Seriously? That's it? Are all your fights like this?"

"I'm sorry." Rippen said in a voice that said he clearly wasn't sorry at all, "But who are you?"

Penn waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, he's the guy whose body I took over."

"Huh." Larry stated, "Well that's awkward."

Penn and Randy both nodded their heads with a "Yeah."

A flash of light and suddenly Rippen's red eyes were replaced with the Sorcerer's glowing white ones. He looked around confused. "What-"

Randy and Penn kicked him at the same time before he could get his bearings, and used their scarves to leap out of the hole. Randy slammed the top down and twisted the key just in time before something hit the top, making the school shudder, before it fell silent. Randy and Penn jumped up celebrating. They high fived as they ran to the nearest bathroom.

Randy yanked off his mask, and Penn followed suit a moment later.

"So," Randy said as he leaned against the door, blocking the way out. "How'd you get that mask?"

Penn sat on the sink, looking at the mask in his hands. "I'm not sure. First Ninja just kinda proofed it up and said that him and someone named Nomicon are rusting it to me. That I was chosen to help the Ninja. He didn't exactly give any details, other than it will just be a regular mask when I go back home." He looked back up and shrugged, pocketing the mask. "I'm pretty sure it's just a one time thing."

Randy shook his head, "Stupid book. Never tells me anything." He pocketed his own mask, "Since you've beaten the bad guy are you going home?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" Penn smiled at him goofily.

Randy laughed, "Nah. You're actually ok for a body stealing shoob from a different dimension. I just want my best bro back."

Penn wondered if that was a compliment. Then he decided to take it as compliment. Together they walked back to where they left the Nomicon. Boone and Sashi ambushed them.

"PENN!" Sashi demanded. "What is happening!?"

Penn shook her off, "Calm down Sashi. Everything's taken care of." He waved at the teenager, "Seeya Randy." Randy waved back. In a flash of light, Howard and Heidi's eyes were back to normal. Heidi blinked, "How did I get out here?" She shrugged it off as one of the weird things that usually happen around around Norrisville and went back inside.

Howard looked at his friend suspiciously, "Ok, what happened? There was no way this was a normal attack."

Randy picked up the Nomicon. "We were totally body snatched." He gave the book a glare, "And you have some explaining to do Nomicon."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PENN ZERO: PART TIME HERO. NO MATTER HOW COOL OF A SHOW IT IS.**

 **Idea for this crossover was found somewhere on Tumblr, I'm not sure who exactly mentioned it but the idea totally goes to them.**


	10. NinjaNomicon

**Day 12:**

 **NinjaNomicon**

* * *

 _Good and bad, embarrassing and touching; no matter the situation, the NinjaNomicon has seen it all._

Being the Nomicon was many things.

It was frustrating. Most people did not understand the ancient advice the first time. This new ninja had managed to annoy Nomicon in ways he didn't think were possible, and his antics constantly managed to grate his nerves.

It was saddening. All you could feel was disappointment when one of your chosen chooses the wrong path. Or when they don't accept their destiny and duty of the ninja. Mac Antfee was one of these students, and Nomicon could only look back and wonder what he could have done differently.

It was disturbing at times. Nomicon traverses the minds of teenage boys. Their are some very disturbing things in their heads. Randy's schnasty zone is an example.

It can be lonely. Forced to watch as all the ninjas pass through, growing up and living their lives.

It was amusing at points. Seeing some ninjas make fools of themselves are quite funny. Randy was one such ninja that was as amusing as he was annoying.

It was also rewarding in a way. He felt proud when Randy flung him to the floor declaring that he would never be like Mac Antfee. He was proud of him when he decided to save his friend from certain death instead of a powerball, then fixed the whole situation. He was proud of Randy for making all the right choices, no matter how long it took for him to make them, and even when he made the wrong choice in the first place.

Randy was his best student. He had the purest heart and was relentless in proving himself to be worthy of being the Ninja.

No matter how many terrible things he saw, no matter how many students make the wrong choices, no matter how annoying they can be at times; students like Randy made it worth being the Nomicon.


	11. BackgroundMinor Character

**Day 13 :**

 **Background/Minor Character.**

* * *

 _"I come from a very loving, stable background where I've been persuaded to just be myself and anything is possible" - Holliday Grainger_

Cass Simonson loved Norrisville. From the random volcano on the edge of town, to McFist's giant high-tech pyramid in in the center, to the out of place swamp near the school.

She was a friendly person. Even though she was an 11th grader, she talked to everybody. She's been welcomed to sit at Heidi's table and Theresa is a fun person to hang around. She wasn't with a certain clique, she just floated around talking with anybody who wanted to talk.

She's been saved by the Ninja of course. Some monster was grabbing random girls (and Bucky) and throwing them to the side. The Ninja caught her.

Cass is pretty good at video games. Just look at the scoreboards in the Game Hole. Though she could never be as good as Randy and Howard, she has managed to grab either third or fourth place.

She knows that she wasn't what you would call "popular". But she also wasn't what most people would call "a loser". She was just there, enjoying the day, cheering for the Ninja, talking with friends, grimacing at her skeletal teacher, rolling her eyes and laughing at the stupid stuff Randy and Howard did, watching Heidi's gossip show, groaning in disappointment when Theresa and Randy have a clueless moment and don't get together, reading Debbie's Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle (NHGTTWDPC) online edition, frowning when Bash bullies, running when monsters attack, and playing video games. She just goes with the flow and that's ok with her. Cass doesn't mind blending into the background, so long as she's there.

* * *

 **Is a real character, and that is her real name. All that stuff about her was taken off the Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Wiki. She has a page dedicated to trivia about her. She really is good at video games. Not sure if she** _ **is**_ **in 11th grade but whatever.**


	12. Hannibal McFist & Willem Viceroy III

**Day 14:**

 **Hannibal McFist & Willem Viceroy III**

* * *

 _Everybody loves them...well, loves to HATE them._

"VICEROY!"

Viceroy sighed as he turned to face his deafening boss. "Yes?"

McFist wasn't looking at him. Nope. He was looking at the hodge podge of _stuff_ laying in the middle of the lab.

" _What_ is _that_?"

Viceroy grinned. " _That_ sir, is my new plan-"

"MY PLAN!" McFist interrupted loudly. Viceroy crossed his arms and gave him a look. McFist waved his unrobotic hand, "Go on."

" _Your_ new plan to capture the Ninja."

McFist waited for him to continue. Then he got impatient. " _Well_. Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" He demanded.

Viceroy smirked, "It's _your_ plan. Shouldn't you tell _me_?"

McFist grumbled under his breath, "Just spit it out Viceroy."

Viceroy _humphed_ , "Fine. What we do is lure the Ninja into a closed off area. Then capture him using-"

McFist just tuned him out after that. Something about robotic arms, swords, and pie. Speaking of pie, he was really hungry. Wonder if Marci would bring him something to eat?

"-and then we'll know who the Ninja is so we can destroy him!" Viceroy finished with a cackle.

McFist nodded, pretending he actually heard all of that. "Good plan, good plan."

Viceroy rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!"


	13. The Tengu

**Day 15:**

 **The Tengu**

* * *

 _Being possessed by a giant demon bird really leaves a mark on you._

Howard coughed up the last feather as he laid in his bed. Of all the people in Norrisville, _he_ was the one who had a bird demon fly up his butt.

Howard held the feather in his hand, thoughts flying through his head. Most were pointless, like wondering if the Ninja suit was made from these stupid feathers. Feels that way judging from the one time he wore the Ninja suit.

The feather was black, blacker than anything he had seen before. And soft, almost silky. It had the hint of a red tone at the edges. If Howard had been anyone else he would have said the feather was beautiful.

But he was Howard and he would never say such a thing. _Ever_.

He hated the Tengu. He hated it almost as much as he loved the power he felt when he was being used by it.

He knew the demon bird still had a hold of him. He could feel it, right next to his heart. It didn't matter that the bird should still be in the stone, if him and Randy didn't mess up and free it…. _again._

A part of him wanted to burn the feather. Rip it apart in the shredder. Feed it to the Mexican Death Bear in the zoo. Anything to get rid of it.

But instead he placed in a drawer next to his bed. This demon bird still had a hold of him, and he was _so_ letting Cunningham have it for letting it out. But he didn't want to forget what happened. Maybe he could control it. If he could then maybe he could help Cunningham fight the stanked students and McFist's robots. That would be cool.

And it would get him out of class.


	14. Original Character

**Day 16:**

 **Original Character**

* * *

Izzy struggled with the blasted straps of the stupid dress in the hotel bathroom. She hissed in frustration as they just _didn't_ tie. The mirror cracked down the middle.

"Daniel!" Said teenager poked his head in the door. "Help me with this _blasted_ dress before _I_ blast it myself."

The black haired teen rolled his black eyes and stepped in to help.

Izzy crossed her arms, staring at her reflection in the cracked mirror. "Why in the name of all realms did you invite me to this? You know I hate formal things like this."

Daniel let out a smirk, "I didn't want to go through this torture alone. I had to bring the other half of my soul."

" _Our_ soul." Izzy frowned a little less. She ran her hand down the side of the skin tight white dress, "You're pulling the guilt card out."

He let out a full blown smile, "And I'm about to play my trump card." He finished with the straps and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black choker, a quarter sized diamond sparkling at the center.

He put it on her, "There you go. A pure diamond to match your eyes."

She turned her diamond colored eyes to him, "Sometimes I hate being friends with someone who's ridiculously rich. You spoil me." Then she slapped him on the head and reached into a nearby bag.

He rubbed the abused spot, a confused look on his face, "What was that for?"

She pulled out a white tie looping it around his neck and fixing it. He gave a groan, knowing he was caught.

"I don't know why you thought you could hide things from me. What with our minds connected the way they are."

She finished the tie and took a step back to look at him. Black jacket, black dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white tie.

She nodded. "You're ready."

Daniel waved his hand. Black energy covered the mirror before disappearing. The crack down the middle was gone. He linked his arm with hers, "Then let's head to the dinner at McFist Industries."

 **….One long car ride later….**

Izzy frowned at the pyramid, her long brown hair falling around her like a curtain. "I don't like it."

Daniel rolled his eyes, his feet lounging in the seat next to her. "You hate anything with technology."

She turned to glare at him, "As my best friend you should know that isn't true."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, close enough."

The driver pulled up to the entrance, which was manned by a robotic gorilla with a bow tie.

The duo stepped out of the limo, arm in arm. They walked confidently to the front doors and Daniel nodded at the robot, not even blinking at the unusual greeter. As they walked by, white energy crackled around the robot, before it shut down.

Izzy just smiled sweetly at Daniel's accusing look.

Inside the Christmas party was swinging a full blast. Meaning that weird music was playing, no one was dancing, snobs were gossiping with each other and those few normal people that got invited were either standing around awkwardly or stuffing their faces at the buffet table.

Izzy pulled her arm out of Daniel's, "Yeah. You go deal with the fancy talk, I'll be eating food."

He gave a whine of complaint and she could hear him cursing her out in her mind. She smiled as she slid in line next to a short boy, probably around 15 years old, and grabbed some shrimp.

"Cunningham! There's no reason to hide! I'm sure they won't try to capture you and kill you this time. You're actually invited to this party." The red-headed boy stage whispered to someone under the table.

Izzy perked up and peeked under the table. A purple-haired, lean, almost scrawny teen the same age as the boy next to her was sitting down and stubbornly glaring down (what she assumed) was his friend.

"Is your hair naturally purple?" She asked.

Cunningham jumped, startled, and hit his head on the table above him. The redhead leaped away and was whistling some nonchalant tune.

The teen under the table looked at her sheepishly, a blush coating his cheeks and slid out from under the buffet table.

"So, um, yeah yeah. My hair's purple….and you're a girl." He babbled out awkwardly.

"Smooth Cunningham." His friend said right behind him. " _Smooth._ "

Izzy just raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't know." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "Well that explains all the weird looks I got whenever I went into a boys restroom." She grinned slyly at them, "Any other completely obvious thing you want to point out?"

His friend behind him was laughing his head off as the teen tried to recover. She held out a hand, cutting off his rambling. "I'm just teasing you. I'm Izzy."

He blinked before shaking her hand, "Randy Cunningham and that's my best bro Howard." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Izzy smiled widely, "So you're the Norrisville Ninja. I must say it's an honor meeting you."

As their faces paled, Izzy had to hold in a laugh. Sometimes these missions they were sent on were just so much fun!

* * *

 **Izlanzandi "Izzy" Shurtagle and Daniel Zane Black. I own them. I don't like using them in fanfictions. They are only best friends (most of the time), have totally awesome powers (that I'm not completely sure what they are), can read other people's minds when they try, and have a direct link into each other's minds that they can't shut off. That kinda makes things awkward some of the time. Not going any further on them.**

 **Excuses: I got sick, my Internet got shut off, my mom wasn't home so I couldn't use her hotspot, and I had to work on a Saturday. XP**


	15. Favorite Headcanon

**Day 17:**

 **Favorite Headcanon**

* * *

 _Don't you just love it when you wake up speaking a different language and don't even know it?_

Randy slammed his locker door shut and leaned up against the cool metal. The headache he woke up to pounded against his skull. He wanted nothing better than to curl up under the covers of his bed and sleep for the next hundred years.

"Hey Cunningham." Howard trotted up next to his friend, "Have you still got my-" He stopped, looking closely at the taller teen. "You don't look so good bro."

Randy waved his concern away as he headed to their next class. Howard trying to get him to talk the whole way there. He finally fell silent when Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll came into the room.

Most of the class was a blur. Randy could barely focus on his teacher and her skeletal husband. His vision blurred and he rubbed his eyes as he laid his head on the desk. He wasn't sure when but he had started to nod off….

 _SMACK!_

Randy jumped up, startled. He blinked his vision into focus to see an angry Mrs. Driscoll in front of him.

"Mr. Cunningham, I'd appreciate it if you would pay attention." She said, glaring him down.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, " _Sorry. I didn't get much sleep._ " Was what he meant to say.

What everyone but himself heard: " _Gomen'nasai. Watashi wa ōku no suimin o shutoku dekimasendeshita_."

He looked at his teacher to see her looking extremely confused. Looking next to him, Howard had the same look.

" _Nani?_ " (What?) He asked looking around, " _Sore wa kimyōna ka nanikadesu ka?_ " (Is that weird or something?)

Howard poked him in the side. "Hey Cunningham, mind speaking English so we know what you're saying."

Now Randy was just as confused as the rest of them. " _Watashi wa eigo o hanashite imasu._ " (I am speaking English.)

Howard slapped his forehead. "Cunningham! Do you not know you're speaking Japanese right now?"

Randy's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He shook his head quickly. Mrs. Driscoll pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

" _Watashi wa basurūmu o shiyō dekimasu ka?_ " (Can I use the bathroom?) He asked her pleadingly. Seeing her confused and annoyed look, he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled the message to her.

"I suppose so." She had barely finished talking when Randy zoomed out of the room.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Debbie asked accusingly, "When did he learn Japanese?"

All eyes turned to Howard, who only shrugged.

Randy checked under all the stalls before plopping down on the last stall on the left. "Nomicon. _Kimyōna nanika ga okotte imasu. Dōyara watashi wa nihongo de hanashite iruga, watashi wa sore o shiranai, sore ga watashi o okashiku nari. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no tasuke o eru koto wa dekimasu ka_?" (Something weird is going on. Apparently I'm talking in Japanese but I don't know it and it's freaking me out. Can I get some help?)

The book glowed once. Randy opened it and slumped against the stall.

Randy rubbed his aching head upon landing in the usual pavilion. Voices were arguing back and forth.

"Ridiculous! No way should he-"

"-special. No other-"

"-filthy cheating book. I would have won if-"

Randy groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat up. The voices fell silent as he made his presence known. Before he could say anything, he felt two cool fingers press against his forehead and the headache that had been plaguing him all day disappeared.

His vision swam into focus to see a teenager, the same age as him probably, with vibrant red hair and shocking gold eyes. His face was set in a blank expression, but amusement was showing through his eyes. "Hello Randy."

Randy blinked, "Uhh, hey?" He looked to the side where he saw the stoic form of First Ninja and, for some reason, his bus driver with the cowboy hat. "Hey! I'm speaking English!" He grinned, "Now if only learning Spanish was as easy." He got up to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Soooo…." Randy looked around at the three people around him. "Who are you two?"

The teenager waved his hand dismissively, "Not important at the moment. You needed help. No other Ninja has developed this ability before and it shocked us thoroughly when you woke up speaking Japanese."

"Yeah, speaking of; how did I learn-" He paused, thinking of the right way to say it, "-how to do that?"

First Ninja shook his head, "We don't know."

"Ninjas are naturally adaptable." The teen continued, "You have been the most adaptable ninja that has ever passed through. We think because of this, you have adjusted part of your conscious unconsciously and are exhibiting signs that will lead you to do things without the mask. The moves and techniques are special only to the suit and you are adapting around it to use these powers and techniques without the powers of the mask."

Randy just gave him a blank look. His bus driver groaned. "Too many big words Nomi." He turned to talk to the confused freshman, "You're starting to do stuff without the mask. Like flips and stuff. And you learned Japanese by coming in here so much."

Randy let out a long, "Oooooohhhhhh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

The teenager, Nomi, slapped his hand to his forehead.

 **Headcanons: I love it when Randy learns Japanese from his Ninja-ing. Also, Human!Nomicon. And it mentions him going to learn how to do the ninja stuff without the ninja suit. I'm really not quite sure where this one shot went. It started as one thing then turns out as this.**


	16. Childhood

**Day 18:**

 **Childhood**

* * *

 _"If you carry your childhood with you, you never become older." - Tom Stoppard_

The little purple-haired child burst through the front door of his best friend's house. He tripped on the way in, his heavy boots coated with snow. He kicked them off, preferring to go in his socks. He got up and threw the wet coat and hat in a heap next to the door.

His mother grabbed him before he could take off again. She placed a kiss on his head. "I love you Randy. Sorry I have to work today. Be good for the Weinerman's alright?"

Randy grabbed her in a tight hug, "I love you too Mommy! Make lots of people good food!"

She returned his hug before walking out the door and into the white wonderland outside.

Randy waved at her from the door before shutting it. He bounced on his feet, hoping that his coming in woke up someone that wasn't Mort - who was currently making pancakes in the kitchen and singing weird songs. After several seconds, his attention span never was that good, he raced down the stairs where he knew the other boy was sleeping.

Randy slammed open the door, shouting, "HOWARD!" He squinted through the darkness, not seeing anything. He reached up to the light, only barely reaching it to turn it on.

The small lump on the bed didn't move.

Randy huffed, then crawled up in the bed and started jumping up and down.

"HOWARD!" He yelled as he came down.

Up. "HOWARD!" Down.

Up. "HOWARD!" Down.

Up. "HOWARD!" Down-landing on something under the covers.

Randy squeaked as he fell on top of his friend and continued falling onto the floor.

He laid there, winded. A sleepy Howard peeked over at him, yawning. "Yo Cunningham, what's with the wake up call? And why are you in your jammies? At my house?"

Randy nearly headbutted his friend in his rush to jump up. "It's CHRISTMAS! C'mon! We gotta go wake up Heidi!"

Howard rolled out of his bed, covers falling to the floor and rushed after his hyperactive friend.

The two boys burst into the pink room where Heidi _was_ peacefully sleeping.

"HEIDI!" They jumped up on her bed and proceeded to shake her awake.

She opened her eyes to the two boys before groaning and covering her head with her pillow.

Randy poked her in the side repeatedly and she squirmed under the covers, trying not to laugh as he unintentionally tickled her.

"C'mon Heidi!" Howard complained. "Don't you know what day it is?"

Randy lifted up the pillow to peek at her, "It's ~ _Christmaaaasss_!" He sang.

Heidi opened one eye and smiled at her little brother and his friend.

Soon the three kids were tearing open their presents under the tree. Heidi was carefully unwrapping her package, trying not to make a huge mess. She gasped in wonder as a she pulled out a video camera.

Howard and Randy tore through the paper, not caring about the mess as they got to the toys inside. They pulled out twin foam swords, styled after their hero: the Ninja of Norrisville.

Forgetting their other presents for a moment, the two boys got into a 'deadly' sword fight. It ended when Howard whacked Randy into a nearby tower of presents and they all fell on the small boy, covering him. The other two were silent as they stared at the pile in worry. Then the boy's head poked up, a wrapped box balancing on his head for a moment before falling to the floor with the rest of the presents. They all started laughing.

And Heidi got the whole morning on her new video camera.

 **Inspired by something I saw on deviantART. It was too cute of a picture. And I really loved writing them when they're so little. XD**


	17. Stanked

**Day 19:**

 **Stanked**

* * *

 _There are moments when the two do some deep thinking...just not often and not for too long._

"Hey Cunningham."

Randy looked up to where his friend was perched on the couch, McFist balancing on his knees. Randy's avatar on the TV died in a huge explosion of enemies and he restarted it, aiming to beat his current high score.

"What's up?" he answered, fingers mashing the buttons.

"Can you be stanked?" Randy looked at his friend in surprise, forgetting his game. The avatar lost a life and Randy turned his attention back to the TV.

"Why ya asking?"

Howard shrugged as he played with the handheld technology. "Just wondering. I mean, does the suit protect you from stank or would you turn into some ninja-monster. And then who would de-stank you?" Howard huffed, "That would be a mess I would probably have to take care of since you couldn't."

"Well I'm still human aren't I?" Randy paused the game so he could talk to Howard. "I've shloomped into the Nomicon about this. I may have the brucest powers and moves, along with a magic ninja mask, but under that I'm still human." Randy shrugged, "It takes a lot to be stanked for the first time. After that it's so much easier. That's why Bucky is stanked all the time. It would take something going seriously wrong to stank me." He turned back to the game. "Now that I think about it, the mask would be my most prized possession. So if I was stanked, someone would have to destroy the mask to de-stank me and then how would you de-stank everyone else?" He groaned holding his head, "Ahh….too deep thinking."

Howard snorted. After a couple minutes that were filled with the sounds of Randy battling it out on the TV, Howard asked, "What do you think I'd look like as a stanked monster?"

"I _really_ don't want to think about it. You looked gross enough from eating too many soupscicles."


	18. Favorite PowerWeapon

**Day 20:**

 **Favorite Power/Weapon**

* * *

 _Heidi gets an exclusive with the famed Norrisville Ninja. Well, kind of._

Randy, as the Ninja, landed on his feet gracefully after the robot blew up. The students forming the circle around him cheered him on.

" _Nin-_ ja! _Nin-_ ja! _Nin-_ ja!" the crowd chanted. Randy gave a couple dramatic bows.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He waved his hands toward the crowd, "You've been great!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar black and red ball. " _SMOKE-"_

A hand reached out from the side of him and grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop, "Ninja! Wait!"

He looked to the side to see a flustered, yet determined Heidi, webcam on her head and microphone in her hand. He raised an eyebrow, "Umm-"

"Sorry Ninja, but there's been a high demand for an interview with you and the only time you ever show up is to fight monsters or robots and Norrisville wants an exclusive with it's very own hero." She said quickly, holding up a microphone.

Randy's eyes darted from side to side, trying to think of a way to get out of her trap. "Uhh, well….I don't think….and-and time-"

She waved off his half-hearted excuses, "I know I know. Busy busy busy. But maybe just one question?" She looked at him hopefully, "For your fans?"

Randy groaned. " _Fine_. One question." He held up a finger, "And not about my identity." ' _It's only one question.'_ Randy thought to himself, ' _Nomicon can't get_ _ **too**_ _mad.'_

Heidi puckered her lips in disapproval, "Alright." She relented before smiling widely. "Can you tell us how old you are?"

Randy shook his head.

Heidi tapped the microphone to her chin, thinking. "Can you tell us where the monsters come from?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout the various robots?"

"Nuh-uh."

She hummed to herself, thinking. "How about where all your weapons come from?"

He shook his head again, "Ninja secret."

Heidi huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine. Can you tell us you favorite weapon or power?"

He opened his mouth to give her another negative, but then paused, thinking. "Huh. You know I've never really thought about that before. All the stuff I do is pretty much the straight up cheese-"

At that moment, Heidi felt like an anime character with a sweatdrop.

"-but I'd have to say my Tengu Fireball." His eyes lit up with mischief and the students could tell he was smiling big under the mask, "It's the best way to blow something up."


	19. NomiRandy

**Day 21:**

 **NomiRandy**

* * *

First Ninja felt like something was different. Like there was another soul in the Nomicon.

He started walking around, trying to find the source of the disturbance. He knew it wasn't Randy, or any other soul from the outside. Come to think of it, something had been off ever since-

First Ninja froze, dread filling him. He took off towards the pavilion in the center of the town. On the way, he saw Messenger poke his head out of the forest. He hollered something after First Ninja but it was lost on his way inside.

First Ninja sprinted up a couple flights of stairs and came to a single door at the end of the fifth floor hallway. He turned the handle and lights flickered on in the nearly bare room.

A familiar gray hoodie, pulled over the familiar purple hair, caught his attention. The lean teenager turned to face him and First Ninja caught sight of Randy's familiar face, however red eyes flashed under purple locks of hair.

"'Sup loser."


	20. SummertimeWintertime

**Day 22:**

 **Summertime/Wintertime**

* * *

 _Believe it or not, Randy is a total momma's boy._

Randy rubbed his hands together as he blew hot air on them.

"Here honey," His mom grabbed his hands and rubbed them together with her own. "I told you to bring your gloves."

Randy grinned as they walked side by side down the frozen sidewalk. "Thanks Mom. And I was busy." She released his hands as they came to a stop, letting the rumbling truck go past them.

"Playing video games?" She asked, an amused smile on her face.

He just smiled wider as they crossed the slippery street. "See? You understand."

His mother threw her head back and laughed. Randy loved hearing his mother laugh so much. She linked her arm with his as they walked on. As they neared their destination, Randy's mom gave her son a small smile, "I'm really sorry I had to work today sweetheart."

They stopped at the end of the driveway and Randy gave his mother a big hug. "It's fine Mom!" He just grinned at her, "We'll have our own celebration tomorrow. I love you." He waved back at her as he walked up to Howard's door.

She waved back, "Love you too dear." She gave a grateful smile and wave to Mort, who had let Randy in. Then she bundled up her coat and walked on to work.

Randy shook the snow from his hair and tossed his snow jacket on the hook next to the door. He gave Mort a quick greeting and rushed downstairs where Howard was. He let himself in and plopped down on the bean bag chair next to his best friend. His face was still flushed and cold from his walk over and the warm room felt nice. "'Sup Howard. How's the day going?"

"Hey Cunningham." Howard acknowledged, "Ready to stuff ourselves full of turkey?"

He smirked and held out a fist, "You know it."


	21. Robots

**Day 23:**

 **Robots**

* * *

" _I visualize a time when we will be to robots what dogs are to humans, and I'm rooting for the machines." - Claude Shannon_

Howard scribbled furiously on the white sheet of paper. One minute later he crossed something out, crumpled it up, and tossed it behind him hoping it will land in the growing pile of crumpled paper balls.

He ripped another paper out of his notebook and resumed his scribbling. At some point Randy slipped into the chair across from him.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I go to the bathroom and then you just disappear! I checked the lunchroom, the vending machines, your locker, my locker, Bucky's locker, the kitchen in the lunchroom, the other vending machines, and even the teacher's personal kitchen. Then I had to ask Heidi, Theresa, and Debbie where you were and Debbie said she saw you go into the Library." Randy took in a deep breath at the end of his rant. "So what's up and what the juice are you doing in the library?"

"I'm going to win us four free season tickets to Whoopie World." Howard said smugly. "Learned about it while you were in the bathroom, Cunningham. Had to get started right away." He continued scribbling.

Randy looked behind him to see piles and piles of crumpled notebook paper. He leaned forward to peek at Howard's work.

"Is that a baby panda in a tutu swallowing an umbrella?"

Howard gave his friend a dirty look. "That's not an umbrella. That's a laser gun."

"Uh-huh. Ok. And the tutu?"

"Those are wheels."

"Yeaaaaahh. And the baby panda?"

Howard scowled at Randy and crumpled up the piece of paper. "Oh like you could do any better, Cunningham," he muttered grumpily.

Randy proudly sat up straight and pointed to his chest. "Oh I _know_ I could do better." He boasted. He pulled out some paper and pens. "Now what exactly are we doing?"

Howard grabbed his McFist Pad out of his backpack and showed Randy the flyer on it.

Randy stared at it for a moment. "Uh, Howard?"

"What Cunningham? It's not hard. We just draw up the blueprints for a robot and send it in. Best one wins the prize." He dropped the tablet into Randy's hands and pulled out another sheet to scribble on.

Randy looked at his friend incredulously. "McFist is sponsoring this contest! What the juice?! Bro this has 'evil-plan-to-destroy-the-Ninja' written all over it!"

Howard gave his friend a pointed look, "Duh. I figured that. What we do is design the robot, win first place, get the passes to Whoopie World, and you defeat the robot 'cause you already know what it does."

Randy nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, alright. That's a bruce idea. But we can't do this on our own. We need some help."

Howard scoffed, "Who would help us win Whoopie World passes by building destructive robots?"

Randy looked around the library in thought. His eyes fell on the perfect candidates. "Hey Theresa! Debbie! We got a question to ask you!"


	22. The Sorceress

**Day 24:**

 **The Sorceress**

* * *

Theresa and Debbie watched the new girl practically float down the hall, the male population of the school following her like puppies and catering to her every whim.

"Somethings….off." Debbie said, her scoop glint in her eyes.

Theresa nodded slowly. "I know the guys here aren't that smart, but this is…." she trailed off, wringing her hands around her twirling stick. She let out a soft sigh of disappointment as she saw Randy and Howard trailing behind the beautiful girl, too

Debbie wrinkled her nose. "The only thing she's good at is looking pretty. She smells awful." She gagged as the heavily perfumed girl passed them.

Theresa's grimace told Debbie that she agreed. "And she talks funny. Like, really formal old talk. And her voice sounds all scratchy and weird."

Debbie leaned around her friend to glare at the new girl through narrowed eyes. "We should keep an eye on her."

* * *

"- and since you-know-who is finally gone we can-" Debbie stopped her monologue when she realized Theresa wasn't paying even a hint of attention. She was just staring dreamily off into the distance. Looking in the direction of the distracting object, Debbie wasn't surprised to see that a laughing Randy was the cause for her friend's inattention.

Debbie snapped her fingers in Theresa's face a couple of times. Theresa blinked out of her fantasies and looked to her friend. She blushed under her pointed look.

"Sorry," Theresa apologized, "What were you saying? Is it a new scoop?"

The shorter girl sighed and shook her head, "No. Just a news report on the Amanda incident. It threw me for a loop."

"Yeah, I really wasn't expecting her to turn into a green, wrinkly, old hag trying to destroy the school."


	23. Catfish Booray

**Day 25:**

 **Catfish Booray**

* * *

Booray glared and held the tablet closer to him, "Yoo can't take t'is away fom me! It's _my_ popatay now. I _told_ yoo fellas who da Ninja was."

Viceroy stared down the swamp man.

" _No_ you didn't." Viceroy pressed. "We checked him out. The Ninja was there beside him the whole time. Reginald Bagel is _not_ the Ninja. You tricked us."

Booray shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Mr. Bagel _is_ da Ninja. Saw da boy put dat mask on meeself."

Viceroy leaned back in his seat and pulled out his phone. He held up a picture of a student so Booray could see. " _This_ is Reginald Bagel. He was seen being saved by the Ninja when we attacked him-" He was cut off when Booray started laughing his head off.

"Dat-ha hah! Dat boy ain't da Ninja!" Booray gasped through his laughter, "Da Ninja's got _way_ mo' hair den dat!" He hooted with laughter again.

Viceroy tapped his fingers on the table, waiting patiently for the swamp man's laughter to die down. "Well then, can you describe the Ninja to me? It seems he gave you a fake name."

"Yeah yeah," Booray waved his hand dismissively, "So da Ninja is preetty tall fo' a kid his age. He was a li'l on da skeeny side. Da kid had baggy skeeny pants! His hair was a _mess_ an' he had lot's of it. Come ta dink about it, his hair was like a purple o' black. Musta been dyin' his hair o' sometin'."

Viceroy was typing furiously on his phone as Booray spoke. Hacking into the school's personal files and narrowing down the search as he went. Five teenagers were shown on the screen. Viceroy showed Booray the suspects.

Booray put his finger on the screen without hesitation. "Dere's your Ninja. Dat boy right dere."

Viceroy smiled and stood up. "Thank you for your assistance. Your stuff will be sent to the edge of the swamp where you can pick it up there."

He turned away to get back on the fan boat, looking down at the smiling picture of 9th grader Randy Cunningham.

* * *

 **It is so much funner reading Booray's part in his accent. That's the only way I could even write what he was speaking.**

 **Thanksgiving people. All I got to say. I'll put the rest up before Friday, I swear.**

 ***sigh* I wish I could have done more with NomiRandy as he is honking' awesome, but that's all that I could think off.**

 **A happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrated it!**


End file.
